


E il vincitore è..

by Valkirsif



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Domination, Multi, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkirsif/pseuds/Valkirsif





	E il vincitore è..

Y/N aveva passato il pomeriggio circondata da uno stuolo di stilisti e truccatori, il suo agente che andava e veniva, costantemente al telefono per risolvere gli inevitabili problemi che una premiazione comportava,  
”No no no vi ho ripetuto mille volte che la macchina deve essere qui alle 5 pm non più tardi!!! Sono circondato da incompetenti…”,  
la ragazza avrebbe riso di gusto per il trambusto ma era bloccata tra un truccatore e la stilista che cercava di strizzarla in un corsetto coperto di pietre, trattenne il fiato e cercò di godersela, era il suo primo red carpet da stella e ancora non ci credeva, l’intera troupe aveva fatto un lavoro meraviglioso con il film ed ora aspettavano di sapere i risultati.  
Erano stati mesi intensi e difficili passati tra una location e l’altra senza sosta, lei e gli altri attori passavano la notte cercando di dormire o ripassando le battute tra un volo e uno spostamento, erano distrutti e stressati ma alla prima visione del film tutto era passato, erano felici di ciò che avevano creato, di come erano riusciti a portare sullo schermo le idee di chi lavorava dietro le quinte, Y/N era grata per la possibilità di mettersi in gioco e non aveva deluso le aspettative, sorridendo si lasciava cullare dai ricordi di quei mesi, delle belle persone che aveva conosciuto e che stasera avrebbe rivisto per gioire assieme, 5 pm in punto, ultimo controllo davanti allo specchio, un bel sorriso sul viso, la ragazza prese la borsetta e si avvio verso la macchina con il suo agente.   
Il red carpet era uguale ed eccitante come sempre, paparazzi, interviste, baci sorrisi e abbracci, Y/N era persa nel turbine delle luci e delle grida dei fans, sorrideva e salutava e finalmente arrivò nella sala e prese posto accanto al resto dei suoi colleghi, la serata procedette tra discorsi, lacrime e premi, quando venne chiamato il suo film, il loro film l’eccitazione scoppio e tutto il gruppo si alzò per andare sul palco, la ragazza inciampò nel vestito, la stilista ed il suo agente avevano insistito fino a farla cedere ma sapeva che lo stile Maria Antonietta era una passima idea e ne aveva avuto la prova ora, forti mani la presero al volo prima che fosse tardi, si girò per ringraziare e si perse nel sorriso di Seb che la sorreggeva, si aggrappò al suo braccio e si lasciò scortare, la felicità era palpabile ed una volta ringraziato e fatto il discorso di rito il gruppo tornò a sedersi.  
Dopo ore tutto era finito, vincitori e vinti si diressero verso le interviste e successivamente verso i vari party post premiazione, Y/N seguì gli altri ad una festa al Hilton, ora potevano rilassarsi e ridere della serata, dei vestiti, alcuni stupendi altri decisamente molto sopra le righe, camerieri in livrea portavano champagne e cibo e la serata procedeva benissimo, ad un certo punto Seb le si avvicinò con aria preoccupata,   
“ Che succede? ” chiese la ragazza perdendosi in tutto quel azzurro, la stilista di Seb si era superata lo smoking mimetico blu elettrico fasciava il suo corpo come un guanto e faceva risaltare ancora di più i suoi occhi e un accenno di grigio nella barba perfettamente curata, Dio com’era bello e perfetto,   
“ Temo di aver perso le chiavi della camera, mi aiuteresti a cercarle? ” disse lui, l’aiutò a rimettersi le scarpe ed insieme si diressero verso il corridoio secondario.  
Y/N era allegra e lieta di poter aiutare Seb nella ricerca, era sempre felice di poter passare un po’ di tempo con lui,   
“ Mmm sono arrivato da qui “ disse “ No aspetta.. di qua vieni! “  
le prese la mano e la trascinò in una stanza che sembrava un magazzino, “ Io guardo qua attorno tu controlla di là “, la ragazza si diresse verso destra e a quel punto la luce si spense, si bloccò per un secondo cercando di non sbattere contro le scansie, “ O cavolo.. Seb.. SEB dove sei finito?? “ per tutta risposta sentì una risata bassa dietro di lei.  
La luce tornò, la ragazza si girò per capire cosa stesse succedendo e si trovò stretta tra le braccia di Seb,   
“ Si scivola attenta, non vogliamo che ti faccia male“disse con un sorriso sornione sul volto, per un secondo Y/N non disse nulla poi qualcosa suonò nella sua testa,   
“Non vogliamo che ti faccia male??” le parole le risuonarono nella mente..   
“Non vogliamo che ti faccia male”.. non erano soli,   
prima di poter dire o fare qualsiasi cosa si trovò bloccata, Seb si era tolto la cintura e le aveva legato i polsi, il cuore della ragazza accellerò i battiti e la paura si impossessò di lei, l’uomo la trascinò in mezza alla stanza, le alzò le braccia e blocco i polsi ad un gancio che pendeva dal soffitto, era in trappola, il vestito le impediva qualsiasi movimento, poteva scalciare quanto voleva ma ottenne solo di ritrovarsi incastrata nella gonna, urlare non aveva senso, la musica della festa arrivava fino a loro chiara e forte, nessuno l’avrebbe sentita, decise di arrendersi non poteva fare altro.  
“Non è divertente Seb, lasciami andare” disse cercando di allentare la cinghia, Seb le si avvicinò, le prese il viso spaventato tra le mani e la baciò,   
“Shh doll, non rovinare il nostro divertimento parlando”,   
“ Perché parla così?” pensò la ragazza, in quel momento capì, altri passi si avvicinavano e Seb salutò il nuovo arrivato,   
“ Non è la cosa più bella che tu abbia visto stasera?”, disse rivolto al estraneo,   
“ In effetti sì “ rispose la voce “ Un bellissimo frutto pronto da cogliere “ e così dicendo sfiorò le scapole nude della ragazza,   
Y/N ebbe un sussulto, “ Evans?? Chris sei tu?? Ragazzi cosa vi siete messi in testa?“ disse quasi urlando,  
“ Shh doll, non vorrai che ti tappiamo quelle morbide labbra vero? “ disse Seb mettendole una mano sulla bocca, gli occhi brillanti di lussuria, la ragazza lo fissò di rimando mentre sentiva Chris armeggiare con il suo abito,  
“ E’ il momento di scartare questo bel pacchetto “ disse mentre con movimenti rapidi le sganciava la gonna, gli strati di delicato tessuto caddero ai suoi piedi e Y/N rimase in corsetto, mutandine e tacchi in balia dei due uomini.  
Seb si sfilò la giacca, il cravattino e si arrotolò le maniche, appoggiò la giacca ad uno scaffale e tornò dalla ragazza, le sorrise e iniziò a baciarla mentre le sue mani accarezzavano il suo seno strizzato nel tessuto, Chris le mordeva il collo mentre uno ad uno slacciava i lacci del corsetto, travolta da quelle bocche e da quelle mani Y/N si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, gli uomini si guardarono e si scambiarono un sorriso d’intesa, il corsetto giaceva a terra Seb accarezzò i segni lasciati dalle stecche e inizio a baciarla spostandosi sul collo e sul seno, con tocco esperto le prese i capezzoli tra le mani e strinse, un brivido corse lungo la schiena della ragazza che si inarcò chiudendo gli occhi, alle sua spalle Chris si era liberato di giacca e cravatta ed aveva iniziato a toccarle il sedere, strizzando la sua morbida pelle, mentre baciava e mordeva la sua schiena inarcata,   
“Basta vi prego” ansimò, ottenne solo uno schiaffo sul sedere,   
“ Shh principessa nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di parlare” e così dicendo Chris le assestò un altro schiaffo sul sedere, la morbida pelle di lei si arrossò, la ragazza trattenne le lacrime e si morse le labbra,   
“ Quanto andranno avanti? ” si domandò, la stavano torturando con una lentezza esasperante.  
Chris prese il delicato elastico delle mutandine e con uno strattone lo strappò, era nuda e vulnerabile.. ed eccitata, non poteva nasconderlo tutta quella situazione era terrificante ma sentire su di lei le bocche e le mani dei due uomini, due uomini che fino a mezz’ora prima rispettava, la fece bagnare, apri gli occhi e vide Seb che finiva di spogliarsi, i boxer non potevano mascherare il suo cazzo eccitato, Y/N si passo la lingua sulle labbra ormai incapace di trattenere la lussuria, alle sue spalle anche Chris si era spogliato, gli uomini si scambiarono di posto, la ragazza sentì Seb graffiarle schiena e scendere sul suo sedere,   
“ Ti piace vero doll? Mmm si che ti piace mia piccola bambolina.” , le sussurrò mentre passava le dita sulla sua entrata, la ragazza sentiva il cazzo di lui sul sedere ma non disse nulla, era persa in quelle mani.  
I suoi capezzoli erano imprigionati tra le labbra di Chris che avidamente succhiava come se ne dipendesse la sua vita, le mani del uomo scesero tra le sue cosce e graffiarono la pelle delicata della ragazza, con dita agili si aprì la strada tra le sue gambe,   
“ Mmm le brave principesse non sono così bagnate” disse mentre faceva scivolare le dita sul suo punto più sensibile ed iniziava a toccare il suo clit con movimenti delicati e costanti, Y/N si morse le labbra era troppo per lei, troppo e tutto assieme, gli uomini si accanivano sul suo corpo, sentiva il cazzo di Seb che strusciava sulla sua fica eccitata ed aprì le gambe, voleva di più ma non osava proferire parola, come a rispondere alle sue richieste silenziose l’uomo la prese e con un unico forte colpo si aprì la strada nel suo sedere, sentiva il cazzo di lui scivolare dentro di lei senza delicatezza e gridò   
“ Fuck me Seb.. omg Fuck me” l’uomo la prese per i fianchi sorridendo e inizio a muoversi, gemiti di piacere uscivano dalla sua bocca mentre la mordeva, Chris continuava a torturarle i capezzoli, con la mano libera portò una gamba della ragazza sui suoi fianchi e con un movimento deciso inserì due dita in lei, spingendo e scivolando fino al suo punto G, Y/N ansimava, il corpo in balia della lussuria, Chris tolse le dita da lei e la fissò   
“ Apri la bocca principessa” e così dicendo le mise le dita in bocca, “ Brava la mia principessa, senti il tuo sapore piccola, mmm questa bella bocca non serve per parlare.”,   
la ragazza sentiva il suo cazzo tra le cosce, anche volendo non poteva nulla, sentì Seb rallentare il ritmo per consentire a Chris di entrare in lei con movimenti lenti e decisi, diede un ultimo colpo con un grugnito e lei si aprì come un fiore in estate gemendo.  
I due uomini si mossero dentro di lei al unisono, la ragazza sentiva le loro bocche su di lei, mani voraci toccavano e graffiavano e sentì l’orgasmo crescere, gridando il suo piacere strinse la gamba ancora più attorno ai fianchi di Chris,   
“ E’ questo che volevi vero doll? Facevi tanto la principessa ma sei una lurida cagna.. la nostra lurida cagna..”   
le parole di Seb l’eccitarono ancora di più, l’uomo le piantò le unghie nei fianchi e spinse con forza il cazzo in lei, con un ritmo sempre più frenetico affondò in lei e con un gemito bestiale venne, Y/N sentiva il suo cazzo pulsare e l’uomo ansimare sul suo collo, il piacere la investiva ad ondate, Seb tolse le mani dai suoi fianchi e ne fece scivolare una sul suo clit, Chris mise anche l’altra gamba di lei attorno ai fianchi per aumentare il contatto,   
“Mmm sei così calda principessa.. così calda e stretta è un piacere scoparti”, Y/N si appoggio a Seb in preda al piacere,   
“Godi per me principessa.. godi per questo cazzo.. voglio sentirti godere..ORA” disse l’uomo affondando sempre più in lei, Seb premeva sul suo clit e le sue dita tornarono ad affondare nel suo sedere,una scossa corse per la schiena della ragazza e tremando si lasciò andare al orgasmo, Chris sentì la pressione del orgasmo di lei attorno al cazzo e gemendo venne, affondando le unghie nella sua schiena, il corpo della ragazza si rilassò, completamente appagata giaceva tra le braccia dei due uomini.  
Ripresero fiato e dopo 10 minuti Seb liberò la sua preda che rimase esausta tra le braccia di Chris, i due uomini la guardarono e sorridendo dissero   
“ Buon anniversario dolcezza!! “  
Y/N scoppiò a ridere, baciò i due uomini, i SUOI uomini, felice come una bambina il giorno di Natale,   
“ Voi due mi stupite sempre” disse “Buon anniversario amori miei”,   
i due uomini l’aiutarono a rivestirsi, cosa non facile vista la quantità di lacci e ganci del suo vestito, controllarono di essere tutti e tre in ordine ed uscirono dal magazzino mano nella mano, un fascio di luce colpì le loro fedi, tre diamanti brillavano su ognuna.


End file.
